The present invention relates generally to hydraulically-actuated, electronically-controlled fuel injectors, and more particularly to an adapter for hydraulically-actuated, electronically-controlled fuel injectors that better facilitates usage of the same in a broader range of engine designs.
Several advances in fuel injector technology have been made in recent years. For instance, Caterpillar, Inc. of Peoria, Ill. has found particular success with hydraulically-actuated electronically-controlled fuel injectors. These fuel injectors have performed very well in engines designed by Caterpillar, Inc., and other engine manufacturers have begun to recognize the advantages of these systems. However, incorporation of HEUI systems is not easily accomplished without substantial and undesirable design changes to the engine, particularly the head. In particular, the actuation fluid inlet of many hydraulically-actuated electronically-controlled fuel injectors is located within the engine head when installed. Without alteration to the fuel injectors, a costly redesign of the engine head to include an internal oil rail would be needed to allow these fuel injectors to be used in many current engines.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and to better facilitating the usage of hydraulically-actuated electronically-controlled fuel injectors in a broader range of engines.
A fuel injector adapter consists of a block defining a pressure communication passage therethrough and an actuation fluid passage. The actuation fluid passage includes three separate branches that open through an outer surface of the block at three separate locations.